victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Breakfast Bunch/@comment-4818278-20120205114214
I think what made the episode so bad was the premise of the episode itself. It's a parody of a movie that more than likely target audience of the show has never seen or heard of. You can't just name drop a few scenes from an old movie and expect people to get them. The episode felt out of place in a world like Victorious and the dialogue felt very clunky. Everybody's lines felt like they were reading off of a script because there was no context in the episode. It felt the writing for this episode went like "Hey, say this line from the movie and reword it. Then laugh" and that does not make for good humor. I call this a project that never should have been attempted. The Breakfast Club covers a lot more maturity than Victorious (They smoked weed, talked about sex, and had actual character development in regards to what their lives were like) and trying to make it "kid-friendly" just ruins the original message of the movie, and it just feels out of place. Making obscure references to a movie than kids have more than likely never seen just isn't funny. This feels like an episode that only adults who saw the movie will understand. This episode would have been much better if they took their own liberties with this episode instead of just name dropping iconic scenes from the movie left and right. Keep the general idea of the gang getting detention and using the opportunity to learn more about each other, some the show really hasn't done. Despite the fact that they are written to be friends, it doesn't feel like they are. None of their backstories are explained and it never shown how they ever even met each other. The entire basis of thier "friendship" is because they met Tori in the first episode, and even that isn't enough to base an entire friendship on. The whole "Secrets Will Be Revealed" thing was really stupid and only amounted nonsensical facts that no one cared about. No one cares about Cat being a Vegan. Or that Tori can shoot an arrow with her foot. The original movie talked about actual teenage subjects like virginity and when I saw the dialogue between Cat and Jade my mind just went "Are they really doing this?". The taco scene was just dumb and pretty much lampooned the episode into "Whatheheck". It was so random, and not in a funny way. It just felt really stupid and you are wondering why they are acting like that unless you saw the movie. I feel like this could have been like the Boy Meets World episode "7 The Hard Way". It really explored just how deep the friendship was between Cory and everyone else. Some had been friends for life, others had just met, and some felt like they never fit in in the first place. Think about it, how much better would this episode have been if they took this route? So in summation, this was just a really bad episode with poor execution. Victorious exists in its own universe and has no business parodying other movies, especially ones that don't even come within striking distance of the target audience. Whew, not bad for my first post here.